The Amazing Adventures of GoFive
by Philomelly
Summary: [ AU ] A group of adolescent, aspiring detectives, chosen to rid the world of all evil, makes their way to fight off all the obstacles put in their path ... as if school, puberty and parents aren't enough problems to deal with already!


**A/N:** Well, this is one random idea that popped up in my head. Anyway, I really loved it and immediately thought this would be good stuff for an Inu fic I'm gonna talk later . Read for yourselves first.

P.S.: I'm going to be gone for the next month or so: holidays Yaaah So, unfortunately no updating of IAON and D-V and TAAoG!F I'm afraid ……… I hope you're having a good time!

**Rating:** Innocent PG stuff Nothing bad this time ………

**Disclaimer:** No, don't own anything 'cept the skin on my bones I'm afraid.

Please, review

* * *

**Case I**

**Medieval Pandemonium **

**or **

**How Go!Five came about**

**Chapter I**

**Meddling with the foe**

* * *

_Yes. It had to be the shining armour that first sprang to her eyes and blinded her senses. The rough, blond mane that seemed to have lacked the acquaintance of a merciless brush lately, poured down his elegant, swan-like neck and even the silver bright helmet with the indigo blue feather on top couldn't restrain his rugged handsomeness._

_The ( of course ) beautiful princess – with the abusive ( by oh-so-many jealous enemies ), but still loveable ( by her countless pretty and adoring pals, pets, parents ) past and the raven-dark, curly, soft hair – stood by the balcony, awaiting the expected, but still desired rescue of her charming self._

_The untamed wind cheered for the enthusiastic singing birds to support the dramatic scenery with divine music, as the sound of the hooves of the bold and magnificent, white stallion quieted before finally dying away. The ( over-whelming ) prince stood by the grey, mossy tower, which had seen better times in its long ago past, took off his helmet and looked up with deep blue, captivating eyes, throwing the princess off guard with his poetic voice and words._

_ "I love you, fairy of my dreams, Aphrodite of my desires, mother of my children, love of life. I love you and I have not known love until this very moment. Obstacles I can conquer, foes I can defeat, words I can prove wrong, but a more loveable one I will not meet. Dear princess of my mind and soul, that has so naughtily stolen my heart – will you let me save, marry and kiss you?"_

_Tears sprang to her eyes ( not knowing if it was because of the sun that had finally managed to overcome the rain and mist, or if it was emotion washing over her ) as her lips started moving, wanting to accept the Shakespearean proposal and to, at last, let her heart speak._

"Kagomeeee!! KAGOME!! Wake up and pay attention or I will have to fire you!!"

"Hmm ……… I dare say that is not possible, since you cannot exactly fire a student of the school – "

"Did I ask for your evaluation?! KAGOME! W – A – K – E U – P!!"

The prince, the tower, the forest and the sun ( and of course the atmospheric moment ) all streamed out of her mind as her vision adjusted once again and as all her fairy tale dreams got replaced by their highly realistic but not-so romantic counterparts.

The tower was the oh-so-despised 'institute of knowledge and growing up' ( in short: school ), the forest: a few tables that had randomly been thrown together, the sun: well ……… the sun ( to her luck it was still shining ) and the prince ……… hmm, you cannot really expect some overly handsome guy to just pop up by chance here. In fact, the chances were low enough so that you would probably throw yourself at any guy that crossed your path.

That was life, when living in some girl boarding school. Only half an hour away from home. Still, locked away from all the male creatures that walked the earth ( hell, even Heather – her dormitory's cat – was female ). So close, but so far away.

"Kagome? You okay?"

The girl that was being addressed looked up with a weary smile, trying to mistake Hojo for her dream prince. Yeah ……… Hojo – the only guy that came by this school. If he could be called a guy at all. All the girl's magazines were talking about how boys were so easily seduced and controlled by their raging hormones. However, concerning Hojo ……… she'd never met anything that was so asexual. Nice, but still asexual. Intelligent, attentive, forgiving, naively handsome, individual, but still – asexual. _Ah, damnit._

Good to know, he was just here because he helped out with the school newspaper – and not because he was a regular student. Even though Kagome was certain he'd probably blend in well.

Yeah – the school newspaper.

"Kagome – I highly respect your privacy – but if you don't pay attention RIGHT NOW, I might just send a bunch of really mean guys round your house to threaten your family and to take your brother hostage!!"

"Take him – not that I'd mind all that much. Just leave my room in one piece."

Usually, Kagura was that type of girl that could be angered easily, but right now nobody paid attention to _what_ Kagome had just said. Everybody was just glad she'd managed to say _anything at all._

"Kagome, you not feeling well?"

"No, no. Don't worry. I'm fine. Thanks, Hojo", Kagome immediately interrupted her friend's compassionate flow of help – he might just as well pop up at her place again and try to give her 'an intestine-friendly and -cleansing syrup' – something against flatulence. Kagome had never experienced anything as embarrassing as this. Not since Souta – her brother – had sold a family video of her being three years old and naked at some beach to one of her early crushes. It was a wonder the brat was still alive after that kind of sisterly torture. Little brother's proved to be surprisingly tough. She'd – unsuccessfully – tried to banish that kind of experience from her mind ever since.

"Okay, Kagome – have you been listening to me AT ALL?"

"Hmm ……… could you repeat the last part for me, please? I guess I didn't catch the last sentence."

Kagura exhaled a tired sigh.

"You remember why I scheduled this meeting and didn't wait for tomorrow, don't you?"

"Hmm ……… sales are going down?" Kagome tried, a feeble grin plastered on her face.

"BECAUSE _WE_ WANT TO BE THE ONES THAT WIN THE REGIONAL SCHOOL NEWSPAPER CONTEST!! How many times do I have to remind you?! Jeez ……… your mind seems to wander more often these days. And I thought this thing would be just the right event for you. If you like I could send you to interview the old mayor – got no problem with that!"

"Hey, I thought it was a really prestigious thingy – you make it sound like it was worth nothing!"

"Calm down, Eri. You got yourself the first, journalistic price so-to-speak. But political themes are more ………", Kagura was desperately looking for words, "for the intellectual ones." She finally finished. Eri beamed with pride while everybody didn't dare to face her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Nothing against her dear friend – she'd protect her with her dear life – but she tended to be on the more ……… bubbly side of life. Kagura certainly had her ways to motivate people.

"Anyway. Now, do you want this? Are you in or are you out?"

Kagome looked from one person to the next, not daring to look her quick-tempered 'boss' straight into the eye. Most of her friends were assembled, eagerly awaiting her answer and thus probably her opinion about devotion and seriousness ( everybody knew how eager Kagura was to win this contest ). Would she be the one to determine the outcome of the competition? Would she show where her loyalties lie? How important her school and her school paper were to her? Or would she be the one to betray them all?

"Erm ……… which event have you been talking about again?"

* * *

****

"I'm surprised she let you take this after all. Kagura must really like you."

"Or hate me. I mean the _tirade_ was the worst I've encountered so far."

"But you _were_ asking for it."

"I was just a little ……… _distracted_ that's all. I mean I _knew_ what my job was. I just had something of a blackout. That stuff can happen."

"Sure, but not a thousand times and not when your life is on the line."

Kagome didn't return Hojo's friendly smile. She was far too absorbed in thought. He was right after all. She'd been lucky of all people. Everybody else got either ridiculously political or horribly creative tasks. Kagura seemed to want to have the innocent school newspaper from today be transformed into the light version of the 'New York Times' by tomorrow. Currently, Kagome was just not interested in trying to challenge Yeats or Blake. Fortunately, these were the assignments set for Yuka and Ayumi. 'Lucky' them.

"How long is it 'till we're there?"

"Five more minutes. Not long."

The girl started to think for a tiny moment as a deceiving thought got hold of her mind.

"Doesn't everybody at your school consider you to be a traitor? I mean Kagura is not tired of threatening and lecturing the people of the girls' school male equivalent. Sometimes I believe everybody from there must be down right evil – or at least satan's nephew."

"Oh, the association is not too far off." Hojo emitted a surprisingly open and mischievous laugh. All Kagome had heard so far were innocent and overly friendly words that left his mouth.

"I mean the boys are nice", _of course_, she thought, while mentally rolling her eyes, "but some of them are quite difficult. That was my reason for leaving the school paper. They practically ……… well, forced me to. Call this a little payback for my part."

_Wow._

Kagome was completely stunned. This was as mean as Hojo could possibly get.

"You must really not like these people. Typical boy school?"

"Well, I have not been too many." He winked, "and no, they are not evil. Just difficult as I said. Some are nice and some ………", Hojo looked at her as she continued to gaze at him attentively, "are down right from hell."

Both couldn't help but fill the street with laughter.

"And if I'm being honest, I doubt anybody of them has actually had the idea to attend the fair. They are far too occupied with revolutionising their sport sites. So, I'm not being treacherous at all. I just gave Kagura a little tip. That's it."

Kagome smiled, before paying attention to their destined way again. They seemed to have left behind the centre of the city by now and approached the outskirts. _Enough place for a fair such as this one._

It was then that they headed round the corner as a huge, green pitch, that used to be empty and abandoned, became visible before them. Or at least: Kagome had known it to be green and empty. Now it was filled with life and tents and all kinds of strangely dressed people. Laughter enriched the air as they approached the entrance of the scenery.

A man dressed in something that looked a lot like a misconception of one of Karl Lagerfeld's retro-clothes addressed the two of them with an inviting look and a colourful flier.

"Welcome to 'Medieval Enjoyment'. I hope you have a good time. Tickets for two students?"

"I'm from Haruki Girls' School and I'm – hopefully", Kagome winked slightly, "writing the winning article for this year's Regional School Newspaper Contest." Kagome presented the elegant school paper badge of which she was quite proud – and which Kagura had threatened to take away a few times in the past. The man smiled openly.

"Well, the press. Yes, Tanako Kagura talked to us about it. You may enter. But", Hojo and Kagome had intended to pass the two guys that stood by the entrance, as they were called back, "what about him?"

The man pointed at the boy, who looked slightly offended and taken by surprise that Kagura had not announced him, too.

"Oh, he's with me. My personal ……… assistant. Journalists need this nowadays."

She immediately got hold of Hojo's collar and entered the fair before giving anybody the chance to say something against it.

"Well, thanks. Didn't bring any money along. I guess I owe you."

"It's all right. I need a bit of moral support – wow! Do you see this?"

Kagome turned all her attention on the sight that unravelled itself before her. The many tents that were framing the trampled paths on either site were mostly held in either red and black or white and blue. Some of them had golden banners adorning their entrance and the visitors could often see inside and spot the medieval furniture and decoration. Everybody, be it man, woman or child ( that were not eager tourists ), was clothed in simple, but still elegant garments that seemed to have been taken right from the Middle Ages. Boots of rugged leather and dark belts appeared to be the hit among the males, while the women mainly went for dirty brown ( the maids ), emerald green or royal red ( the rich ) coloured robes. Kagome immediately started to miss her knight in ( literally ) shining armour.

It was a truly wondrous sight to behold and she felt she'd unwillingly, but fortunately made a travel back in time. There were people that held silver swords by their side or funny-looking cooking tools, and the sound of mysterious, unknown instruments was carried to her ears by the mild wind. The girl instantly wished she would wear a similar outfit. The whole thing looked like a lot of fun.

"Wow, this is great stuff", she said breathlessly. Hojo stood by her side and observed the whole situation in bewilderment.

"You hungry?" He finally managed to speak up and got an eager nod in response.

The pair approached one of the old stands that were obviously selling some sort of meat with bread, which looked highly old-fashioned. Kagome was just glad these people still knew what 'Sprite' was. Tap water wasn't really her thing.

So the two sat down and gazed around some more.

"The muse kissed you already? Got some sort of idea for a striking article?"

Kagome looked at her companion and shook her head, not wanting to speak with her mouth full ( even if it looked strange – that food surely tasted good! ).

"No, not now. Hope some time later. But we still got a week till it's over. So, I got time. I just hope Kagura lets me", she tore a strange grimace, taking a large bite out of her 'bread roll thing'.

"Looks good. Didn't see any – "

Kagome wasn't quite sure what Hojo had intended so say in the first place and she probably would never know, as they were interrupted by a deep, disapproving grunt. The boy immediately felt the painful sensation of a strong hand lying on his shoulder.

"Keh. The traitor has finally shown himself. Really, I'm not at all surprised. The bitches promised you something in return?"

Hojo and Kagome, both jumped in confusion, coming face to face with a rather pissed-looking individual that couldn't have disagreed any more with the girl's dream prince. His hair was of an oddly white colour, while there was an untamed fire in his amber eyes that promised a gruesome battle to anyone that chose to oppose him ( Kagome was being a little melodramatic here. ). The tight jeans and shirt fitted him, but couldn't have looked more out of place on this occasion. Even Kagome in her flowery dress seemed to have more in common with a medieval member of the staff than this guy.

"What on earth are _you_ doing here?" Hojo inquired, obviously doubting his eyes. "You're not that kind of person that randomly pops up in strange places."

"Sure. That's your job, isn't it? But not only strange places seem to be your favourite, strange wenches have a certain appeal, too, don't they?"

Kagome returned his fiery look, wondering if he gets beaten at home – that would at least explain his unnecessary impoliteness.

"For the record: My name is _Kagome_ and I'm not a _wench_ or a _bitch_, but a girl! And you look sexually frustrated to me. Can't get a girl to go to some event with? I don't think there is anything wrong in Hojo taking me to a fair?"

"Yeah, right. If he wasn't _betraying_ his own school!"

"Since when do you care about school, Inu Yasha?"

"Keh. Never did and never will. I'm just going instead of Komi. We made a deal. I'm supposed to do his work."

"You _what_? I didn't remember you could write."

"Keh. Watch your mouth, my ass."

The boy named Inu Yasha quickly left the two behind, but not without paying Kagome an extremely irritated look, which she returned quite gladly.

"Jeez, I wonder what wolf ate his food today. Who was that?"

"Some random guy from my school", Hojo mumbled carefully.

"And what's he doing here? What was his problem?"

Her friend brushed his few strands out of his face before continuing.

"I guess he is what you could call your rival for the next days to come. He's obviously doing an article. Komi's part of my school's newspaper. I wonder why he chose Inu Yasha though."

Kagome looked at him in incredulity, before laughing out loud.

"Well, if _that's_ my competition the game's going to be easy. I'm not worrying all that much."

"Hmm ……… guess you're right. Care about taking a walk? Maybe the muse strikes you then. The sooner the better."

"Good idea. Just wait."

Kagome quickly got rid of the remaining litter, before following the boy, while casting various glances in the direction of the fascinating different people. It seemed to be a hugely enjoyable event and she wondered who'd had all the will, strength and interest to put up with probable problems in order to install this. Must have been someone with a lot of support. Or else this would have been close to impossible to open.

Their feet took them along the main path, which most tourists appeared to be using. But quite a few would have led them to other parts of the fair. Kagome was rather surprised when she realised that the press was nowhere to be found ( with the exception of her of course! ……… She didn't count Inu Yasha to be real competition. ). This would have been an interesting thing to write about. She was just glad she'd ended up in this place ……… A sudden thought got her to talk to Hojo again.

"By the way ……… where are all the knights? I thought this would be something European, medieval and stuff. Weren't there knights in shining armour?"

"Knights there are, but in shining armour I doubt."

An unexpected reply, which the girl didn't get from her companion, caused her to turn around in order to face the 'intruder'. A young adult of maybe their age or a bit older, who looked rather ( irritatingly ) cheerful, bowed low before them in an old-fashioned and very formal way. Kagome wasn't quite sure if he was just being stupid, or if it was, in fact, his job. The clothes he wore weren't very '21st century-ish'. The loose shirt with sleeves that resembled a cut balloon hang about his ( what she assumed to be ) athletic torso. She couldn't quite decide though if either his long purple, cloak or the leather shoes actually deserved the prize for 'Ultimate Ridicule'.

"Erm ……… and just who would _you_ be?" Kagome inquired trying to get her attention back on his _face._ He appeared to have been noticing her surprise and interest.

"The knight in shining armour you so badly desire, if you wish."

"I asked for a knight. Not a jerk. And gentlemen usually introduce themselves ……… _properly."_

The girl added quickly, hoping to avoid yet another stupid answer, which – with high possibility – would have finally robbed her of her last scrape of politeness.

"Hi there, Miroku", Hojo spoke up, interrupting the response the boy had been about to give.

"Pleasure to meet you here, Hojo", he said, not without offering a mischievous smile in return.

"Though I'm surprised to see you without your equipment. Not writing about the fair then, I presume?"

"I quit. Inu Yasha's doing it instead."

"Well, it was nice believing we could win, while it lasted." Miroku sighed, both in a mocking and serious way. Kagome couldn't quite place it.

"Miroku's a fellow student. He's one year ahead though."

"Two", he corrected Hojo, "I prefer to get the facts straight. So ……… and who would your lovely companion be?"

"Higurashi Kagome", he answered quickly, as if realising he'd forgotten to introduce his friend, "from Haruki Girls' School."

"Ah, I see ……… Must know Sango then. Tajukii Sango? She's attending the same school." Miroku said, a strange sparkle in his eyes coming to life.

Kagome tried to picture a girl that went by that name, but she couldn't quite find a suiting face. She'd heard that name before, but obviously never talked to her. This must mean she was in some different class. Or even year.

"I'm afraid ……… not really. Should I?"

"Well, she's working here, too. I wondered if you perhaps knew her or ……… knew stuff _about_ her."

Kagome wasn't particularly eager on deepening that point of discussion, but gladly Hojo proved to be the gentleman that ( unknowingly ) was out to save the damsel in distress.

"By the way what are you doing here? Not the usual mini-job one would look for. Are you selling souvenirs or other useless goodies?"

Miroku pouted mockingly, displaying his obvious disapproval.

"I'm the _herald._ There is a major difference. I'm quite the important person, if I may say, _and_ I'm leading through the final tournament. With all due respect and modesty: a really tough job. And no, it's not a mini-job, it's a passion and a hobby of mine, thank you very much. People such as Sango prove I'm not alone – "

"On this one, but that's probably it."

Miroku was just as surprised as the melodic tone of voice of some – to Kagome – unknown female unexpectedly joined in their discussion. She was a pretty girl, wearing something of a more humble, but still elegant nature that perfectly supported her innocent beauty. She wore strange beads in her dark brown, almost black hair and the white belt around her waist emphasised her healthy slimness. Kagome immediately knew she'd seen her before somewhere and by the way Miroku's hand easily found its way around her shoulder she bet it was that Sango they'd been talking about.

"Take that away, or I will have to cut it off."

"Aw, I doubt you want to die as an old withered maiden that never got to know love or the pleasure of having children – "

"_You_ talk about children in _my_ presence one more time and I will have to cut off something _else._ And that's going to be even more painful, I promise."

If Miroku had wanted to cringe he did very well at hiding it, but he decided to put down his hand, nonetheless. Kagome imagined he'd been threatened several times before already. Not that she minded though. She would have probably said the very same thing.

"Anyway, this is Sango. Hojo, Kagome ……… She works here, too."

"I wouldn't in the first place, if I had known you liked Medieval Europe, as well", she interrupted Miroku's flow of words, but her cold, facial expression softened as the other two were introduced.

"Nice to meet you. You all interested in the Middle Ages? I'm surprised. There are not many youngsters that have – willingly – chosen to work or even come here. After all there are only just a few of us."

"Well", Kagome felt a small blush, creeping up her cheekbone, as Sango had questioned her motives, "I didn't know all that much about it, I'm afraid. But I'm writing for the school paper ………"

"I see." Sango smiled, which the other girl gladly returned. Kagome just hoped she wasn't thinking she was something of an ambitious airhead.

"I heard it's for the contest. Kagura seems pretty stressed out. Don't you guys participate in that one, too?" Sango turned her attention on Miroku again, "Where are your people? I highly doubt _you_ are doing it."

"I'm trying very hard not to be offended, Sango. But if I were the chief editor of our paper, I'd immediately bury my hopes. I don't believe we win with Inu Yasha's contribution."

"Keh. Don't be too enthusiastic. It might kill you for good. And we don't want to _get our hopes up too high, now do we_?" a highly annoyed voice, dripping with venom, interrupted.

Unlike with Sango, Kagome didn't need any sort of polite introduction to know who'd just spoken up. She just wished it had been the first and last sentence he would say for today.

"By the way, I believe our chances are pretty good, if _that's_ my competition."

She'd hoped for too much.

"In fact, I've already been wondering why you were here. Couldn't believe my eyes, when I saw you enter the fair. Never knew you were interested in medieval stuff."

"Didn't know I had asked you, _monk."_ Inu Yasha sneered, while looking up and down Miroku's attire.

"I'm a _herald._ That's a whole different story. I can get all the girls."

Inu Yasha's 'Keh' and Sango's furious cough didn't help at all. The intruder continued: "Never was and never will be. It's for a – "

"Deal. We know." Hojo spoke up, for the first time in the last ten minutes. "Don't bore us to death. We die eventually but I prefer to do this in pleasant company."

Kagome had always had problems with imagining Hojo to get angry; and she'd never actually thought she would ever witness that moment. And even though he wasn't very intimidating right now, he was ……… convincing.

"So ……… you people got your ideas for your articles already?" Sango said, probably hoping to get the situation to relax a bit. "Maybe we could show you around? That way you'll see more than just the normal tourist stuff."

Kagome nodded gratefully, hoping the boys would join in as the sound of cheering, clapping and metallic echoes interrupted the tense silence. Everybody instinctively turned around and was confronted with the strange sight of two men fighting each other with swords and axes. It was obviously a show effect, for a group of about a dozen spectators had chosen to watch the spectacle. Especially the small kids appeared to be enjoying themselves as the shields and metal weapons vibrated, whenever they would connect with a loud and ringing 'BANG'.

"You're going to see stuff like that more often, when you chose to come regularly", Miroku said, not tearing his eyes away from the scene. "They are Czech swordfighters."

"Czech?" Kagome inquired, not even trying to hide her absolute surprise.

"Keh. What do people care about European stuff from the Middle Ages? We're in goddamn 21st century Japan!!"

"Some people are actually interested in other times and cultures, Inu Yasha", Miroku answered. "I know many are not. But these two are probably the best example. They have come all the way from Europe to demonstrate their passion to people that are likely to never see stuff like this. You can easily despise everything you don't know. Some are actually fascinated, while others don't bother and again some are downright appalled. You don't have to go that far to meet these kinds of people. Even the organiser of the event didn't only meet appreciation all the way."

"Who _is_ organising all of this?" Kagome wondered aloud, surprised when she immediately received her answer.

"An older married couple. The Shanades. Quite an achievement I have to admit. But from what I've heard they loved it, ever since they were young. You see these kinds of events can be used to demonstrate things you may have never seen before and perhaps it even catches your interest and appreciation."

Miroku was quite peeved to find out that his emotional and moving speech, which perfectly supported political correctness had fallen on deaf ears. All his presumed listeners had turned their full attention on the two fighters who'd engaged in an increasingly interactive battle. Grass and mud flew by and people had to be careful not to receive an unintentional beating by some lost axe.

"Well, I definitely like that." Inu Yasha said happily, "A bit different from Kendo, but looks cool. In fact, fighting without restraining rules is a lot more fun."

"There _are_ rules. Just because it's not Japanese sword fighting does not mean it's bad."

"I never said it was bad, monk. In fact, I like this a lot better."

"Christ. _Herald_ – it's the _herald!"_

"Yeah, whatever ………"

"You doing Kendo?" Kagome inquired, slightly curious despite her earlier memo not to want to hear Inu Yasha's voice again.

"Hmm", he nodded, "For five or six years or something. Cool stuff, just very control – hey, did you just see that? He smacked him. Is that actually allowed?"

The girl didn't even try to win his attention again. Male interest could be captured so easily at times. A few running balls, or shining weapons and they were mindless. Not that this specimen here had a lot of mind to begin with ………

"Maybe I could get to like the European Middle Ages", Inu Yasha mused, while keeping his eyes firmly on the two warriors that were now engaged in hand-to-hand combat, receiving quite a few astonished and encouraging 'Oh's and 'Ah's from the audience ……… especially from the part that was female.

"Inu Yasha, don't be stupid." Miroku interjected mockingly.

"Huh?"

"I very much doubt you'd like it there."

Inu Yasha's quizzical look made it very obvious that he didn't understand a word the boy was saying.

"I thought it was good stuff. Or why would you do this, if you didn't like it?" He wondered, now looking from the fellow student to Sango.

"Oh, but we _do_ like it", the girl emphasised. "There is just a huge difference between being a fan of a certain epoch and actually _living_ at that time. Of course Time Travel is something that will probably stay a secret for quite a while. But from what has been gathered over the decades it becomes quite clear that living around the time of the Middle Ages wasn't much fun to begin with."

Inu Yasha eagerly hang onto every word the older girl said.

"It's fun. A lot of fun, I can assure you, to dress up and go around to pretend – with certain seriousness – that you've been transported back in time. But it would be totally different, if you couldn't go home that very day or at least the next and take a hygienic bath, lie down in your bed or even watch your share of TV. And I swear the TV wouldn't be the greatest thing you'd miss."

"No?"

"Hundreds of years ago showering and bathing the way we do it today were still visions you didn't dream of in Europe. The whole hygienic issue came only very late."

"Well, if I had to choose between the TV and a shower I'd take ……… the TV."

Kagome rolled her eyes, annoyance clearly showing and not even trying to hide it.

"Typical. I wouldn't want to stand next to you, after you having made your choice. I assume the possibility of you getting a girl would suddenly drop from 'highly unlikely' to 'completely impossible'."

"Tell Kikyou about it. She might not have liked your decision", Miroku laughed full-heartedly, holding onto his robe, not realising that nobody had joined in, and when he did it was too late.

"Cut the crap. Not your problem." With that the enraged boy stormed off within an instant, leaving behind a very surprised group of four.

"Where is he going? The tour hasn't even ended yet." Kagome interjected innocently, not having a clue about anything that went on. Sango and Miroku clearly hadn't been listening. The herald addressed his female, medieval companion.

"Don't tell him she's actually here."

* * *

****

"This is where I usually work, when I'm the 'medieval girl' ……… and when I'm not ushering people around that is." Sango spoke up, winking, as Kagome and Hojo approached the small, wooden stand. Their new friend grabbed an ancient apron, while entering the booth from a small door at the back.

"You sell pizza?" Kagome answered incredulously, hoping the other girl had just been joking.

"Disappointed?"

"Well ……… I thought Italian fast food didn't exist around that time", she continued, clearly letting disappointment and surprise surface.

"Firstly, Pizza is not necessarily 'Italian _fast food'_. In fact, it can be an art to make and secondly, people need to eat something, don't they? The best is to sell mainstream food. Or are you interested in some raw meat with a few unpeeled potatoes?"

Kagome didn't know if she was only kidding, but she decided not to risk it.

"No."

"Good girl", Sango added with a slight wink, while getting another plate that was filled with yet unfinished pizzas, which were still to be put in the stone oven.

"You guys want one?"

Kagome and Hojo nodded in union, even though they had already eaten earlier. But nobody could possibly deny the pleasures of free pizza, could they?

"Where did Miroku go by the way?" the young, aspiring journalist inquired, while leaning against the wooden frame of the stand.

"Off to work. Tantalise a few listeners. Enrage a few girls ………", Sango answered, getting a few strange looks.

"And probably keep an eye on Inu Yasha, I presume. If that boy is to write an article about the fair, he is not leaving for a while. And maybe he's returning tomorrow. I doubt Miroku would want any trouble."

"Trouble? With who? Why? Where? Huh?"

Sango finally slid the tray of food in the oven, before closing it carefully. She turned around, a secretive facial expression capturing Kagome and Hojo's interest, as she lowered her voice, making sure nobody could eavesdrop.

"Well, Kikyou's working here. I doubt he knows. They should not ruin the fair.

"Kikyou? Who's Kikyou?" Hojo interjected, interest getting the better of him, even though Kagome had only known him as the attentive listener and gentleman.

"Inu Yasha's former ……… love interest", Sango whispered hoarsely, as if fearing the devil himself might appear and slice her for treachery.

"Inu Yasha had a crush?" Kagome spoke up mockingly, louder than Sango seemed to want her to.

"Hush. He'd kill me if he knew I told you guys. He doesn't even know I know it", she added.

"From where – "

"Miroku told me", Sango finished for Kagome, "Doesn't exactly seem to be a secret over there at their Boys School."

"Well, you guys gotta be close. If he tells you about this." The raven-haired girl stated with a playful wink in her eyes.

"For the record: he gives me all kinds of information. Mostly stuff I'm not supposed to and don't want to hear. But of course there will titbits that should be interesting." Sango defended herself fiercely.

"Anyway, is this Kikyou a problem? Or why did it never work out and what happened and – "

"God only knows, Kagome. Not even Miroku knew. I wonder went wrong." The girl mused. Hojo had chosen to listen to them with full interest.

"And she's working here, too?" Kagome continued to inquire. That mysterious girl didn't seem to attend Haruki or else she would have probably known about her. But Sango's answer was interrupted by the friendly order of an arriving customer.

"You got salami pizza? I'm not very picky, just extremely hungry", the man interrupted their discussion, winking in the direction of the girls. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"No problem. One salami pizza is on its way."

Kagome politely returned the offered smile, which indeed was very friendly, however, she couldn't help herself, but feel slightly peeved. She was so eager to get to the bottom of the stuff Sango knew ( yes, she realised she was being horribly nosy! ), that she considered the man to already be a pain. Nevertheless, he didn't seem to notice and was already engaged in a lively discussion with Hojo.

" – They could have improved certain things here and there, but on the whole I assume it's well worth the visit." He openly responded to a question the boy had obviously asked. "But what brings you two over here?" the man now wanted to know, turning in Kagome's direction again in order to include her in the discussion, while Sango was desperately trying not to get her fingers burned and her precious apron stained.

"Interest, I think. And an article for the school paper." Kagome answered, feeling she'd stated this explanation for the hundredth time already. But the man's face brightened eagerly, as he already seemed to be forgetting about poor Hojo again.

"Ah, I see. An aspiring colleague. How is the article going?"

"Quite well", she lied, not without feeling guilty about completely having forgotten it up until now. "But what do you mean by 'colleague'", she wanted to know earnestly.

"I'm from the press, assigned to write about this. I've been to several fairs already. This one's well worth the visit – as I've already told your boyfriend here."

Kagome blushed slightly, while Hojo's head appeared to have been replaced by a smashed tomato.

"We're good friends", she corrected him politely, earning an open smile and a wink in the process. "But how is _your_ article going? What have you seen and mentioned already? Are you going to come back? Can you give a poor student some helpful advice?"

The man laughed with glee at Kagome's eager interest and he had to admit that honest questions would have made anybody happy.

"Well, well. You seem determined to make this a good one. Firstly, I haven't written anything so far, just taken notes. The muse hasn't visited me yet", he quickly added, winking, "And I've seen quite a lot, but I haven't been to the knights' stables and the tournament court, some stalls and I'm still planning to have a full walk around the place again. Thirdly, yes, I'm planning to come back and fourthly, I doubt you need it. You appear to be a healthily curious and intelligent girl. As long as you got the tools – which means your writing skills – and your creativity nothing can happen. But if you still need help after the week, you can always come and ask me."

Kagome had entirely forgotten she'd talked to Sango just a few minutes ago and annoyance had quickly turned into gratitude. The man was being nice and helpful. Just the right thing she needed now, in order to beat Inu Yasha properly ( She felt fate was being gentle on her, providing her with some professional help – well, Inu Yasha, those that storm off in anger, will never be at the right place at the right time ……… with the right people! ).

"Pizza is coming. Ouch. _Damnit_", Sango cursed under her clenched teeth some more, before handing each hungry customer their desired item.

"I'm sorry I haven't asked. I hope nobody of you two is a Vegetarian, so that you can eat the salami."

"That's perfect, thanks", Kagome replied happily, while Hojo had already started to stuff his mouth. Free food always tasted good. The man appeared to like the pizza even though he still had to pay for it. "By the way, I'm Higurashi Kagome, this are my friends Hojo and Sango. And who are you?"

"shushtcallmeshohannesh", the man mumbled, blushing slightly as he realised he'd been rather impolite, when answering with his mouth full and hence being unable to be understood.

"Just call me Johannes. My pleasure", he answered once more, brushing off his dirty fingers. "Anyway, I guess I should be going. I think I'll see you guys around. Bye!" He called over his shoulder, waving to the group, while disappearing around the next corner, the last ( few ) pieces of his pizza in his hand.

"Okay, that would be my first customer after lunch break and – AH", the next bit of Sango's sentence got lost in a cloud of swearwords. Hojo and Kagome looked at her with a surprised expression and only received a sheepish grin. "I forgot to ask him to pay."

"Just go after him", Kagome proposed, looking around if Johannes was still in sight, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Nah, can't. My lunch break is over and I'm supposed to take care of business now. What a pity. I'm gonna miss the performance."

"What performance?" Hojo asked, wording Kagome's thoughts.

"It's like a mini-story of which the climax will rise steadily until the whole thing will be solved on the last day in form of a tournament. Just be surprised about what we prepared this year", Sango answered, not without adding a hint of mystery. "Go and see. You shouldn't miss it. We can meet up later. I think Miroku's gonna be there, too."

Kagome nodded and nudged Hojo in the side, indicating that he should follow her and he happily complied.

Their feet took them past a few jewellery stalls and a few more food stands, but since they were completely stuffed, the two didn't feel the slightest desire to become tempted again. But suddenly their interest was demanded as loud yells and shouts arose. They were definitely out of the ordinary, since it sounded more like a conversation than the usual happy hollers of little, excited children.

"How dare you claim the man that I love so deeply and that I've longed to be with for all my life?!"

"Love cannot be 'claimed', dear sister. He isn't yours and I doubt he ever was. He has a mind of his own to decide what and especially _whom_ he desires. And he's made his choice: he chose ……… _me_!"

"Treacherous, foul beast. You poisoned his mind and his heart. Both belong to you now, so he has no choice but to abide by the rules you set. That is what you call 'love'? I laugh and spit you in the face."

Following shocked murmurs and fading outcries showed that the one female voice had actually kept her promise and _had_ spit the other one in the face.

Within seconds Kagome and Sango came around the corner and came face to face with an intriguing sight.

Two tall, beautiful women, both with soft, shining hair of such black a colour, which would have been a worthy rival of the night, stood, observed by an immensely large group of people ( three dozen or probably even more! ) who'd firmly kept their attention on them, just a few feet away from the two, arriving teenagers.

Their costumes proved that they were indeed part of the festival and Kagome was immediately reminded of Sango's comments about the 'performance'.

"You dare and dishonour your sister, your family, _yourself_?" The taller woman of the two interjected with a worried and disappointed expression being displayed on her face. "I thought no man or other person could come between us and our sisterly love. Why – "

"No man that I do not desire." The other one spoke up, eyeing her 'sister' condescendingly. "But do not worry, you will see what becomes of you ……… and your foolish behaviour." With that she swirled around, leaving behind a very miserable and tearful ( it could have been the spit drops ……… ) woman, who departed in the opposite direction. Quite a few people cheered – they seemed to have been listening to the scenario for quite some time. However, Kagome immediately spotted the one person that had stayed glued to the ground, obviously not wanting to encourage the upcoming enthusiasm at all – Inu Yasha.

"Hey there. Where have you been? Have you been listening the whole time? Did we miss anything important?" the girl wanted to know, smiling politely.

"Just two bitches fighting. Nothing serious. And they didn't even need to act", he answered, the gloominess not quite leaving his face.

"Wha – "

"Kikyou doesn't need to wear an outdated dress in order to be a convincing bitch."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I've actually hoped to come to a certain point in the story already, so that you people might slowly get the hint about the actual plot, but I realised a chapter will probably still be needed or else this one would have turned out to be far bigger than I had originally planned. Keep your fingers crossed that the next chapter is going to get posted soon Just remember the summary and maybe you dare to make your first guesses . ………

P.S.: I'm a still against Kikyou-bashing, just so that you know ……… quite a few things are going to be explained within the next few chapters.


End file.
